A kezdetek
by Kinley
Summary: John eltűnt. Dean elmegy Samhez, hogy apjuk keresésére induljanak. Ez az 1x1 története. De mi történt előtte?


**Supernatural - A kezdetek  
**

- A szokásosat?

- Igen, kösz.

- Korán van még a whiskyhez.

- Jobban forog tőle az agyam.

- Baj van? – kérdezte tőle a csapos, miközben kitöltötte az italt.

- Semmi konkrét – hajtotta fel egy szuszra. Elgondolkodva forgatta kezei között az üres poharat. Gyűrűsujján vastag ezüstgyűrűt viselt.

- Újratöltsem?

- Ja. Felváltasz nekem egy dollárt a telefonhoz? Kösz. – A második italt magához vette, és elindult a báron át.

- Dean? – az idősebbik _Winchester_ fiú hátrafordult neve hallatán. – B-berta?

- Majdnem. Becca – nézett rá a hosszú barna hajú lány.

- Mit csinálsz itt?

- Téged kereslek.

- Ó, tényleg? – futtatta végig tekintetét a helyiségen. – Mire fel ez a nagy érdeklődés irántam?

- Talán észrevetted, hogy kicsit meghíztam, mióta utoljára volt szerencsénk egymáshoz.

- Csak a jó oldalát nézem – fixírozta a dekoltázsát.

- Dean, te tuskó, terhes vagyok.

- Gratulálok! – hörpintette ki whiskyjét. – Kérsz egy málnaszörpöt? Én állom.

- Te vagy az apa – szólalt meg élesen.

- Hogy én… mi? – nézett rá dúlt tekintettel. – Kéne még egy ilyen! – mutatta fel poharát a pult a felé. A hangja érdekesen kibicsaklott. – És ez… és ez… ez biztos?

- Szűz voltam, és azóta nem voltam senkivel.

- De hát én… mi… te azt mondtad – markolta meg a biliárdasztal szélét.

- Na mi van, hová lett a híres beszélőkéd? Nos, ugyan nem érdemled meg, de figyelmeztetlek, hogy apám úton van feléd, és elégtételt kíván venni rajtad.

- Az apád… még mindig az a behemót favágó?

- Sajnos.

- Azt a rohadt – hajtotta fel a megérkező nedűt. – Most mi lesz?

- Lépj olajra.

- Úgy értem… veletek – tett egy tétova mozdulatot Becca hasa felé.

- Teljesítetted a rád eső részt. Ha megint erre jársz, láthatod a kölyködet.

- Nézd, ha bármiben…

- Dean! – dördült egy hang a bejárat felől.

- Hoppá – mondta Becca.

- Bassza meg – így _Dean_.

- Apa, figyelj… - indult el a kétméternyi ős felé a lány.

- Ez nem a te dolgod! – tolta félre finoman. Két lépéssel a fiú mellett termett, és megmarkolta imádott bőrkabátja nyakát. – Dean… - morajlott.

- Nézd, Joe, én igazán…

- Mondd meg Garynek, hogy ha a kezem közé kerül, kitekerem a nyakát!

- Gary… ki az a Gary?

- Hát Gary haverod! Aki megbecstelenítette az én kislányomat! – szökött könny a szemébe.

- Ja! A Gary! A mocsok! Már emlékszem rá! – összehúzott szemű pillantást vetett a jól mulató Beccára. – Mindenképp átadom neki az üzeneted.

- Helyes! – engedte el a nyakát, és a pult felé vetődött.

- Asszony! Hogy tehetted?! – dühöngött.

- Megérdemelted, nem? Úgy volt, hogy felhívsz, erre eltűntél a városból! Ezután vigasztalódtam Garyvel. Szóval ez az egész valahol a te hibád! – böködte a mellkasát.

- Persze, az én hibám, hogy…

- Hogy micsoda?

- Hogy szeretsz… szórakozni.

- Te csak fogd be! Ki tudja, hány zöld szemű, cinkelős kisfiú rohangál az országban? Amerre jársz, gyereket csinálsz!

- Hé, hé! Én nem csak mondom, én tényleg védekezem.

- Nyilvánvalóan könnyű kijátszani a védekezőrendszered, különben nem hitted volna el, hogy a te gyereked.

- És hová lett Gary? – kérdezte csúfondárosan.

- Ő most… - jött zavarba -, éppen dolgozik.

- Mit?

- Hát… kamionozik.

- Melyik cégnél?

- Oké, lelépett, most boldog vagy?!

- Nem értem, miért tette ezt. Olyan könnyű természet vagy.

- Ne dumálj, különben bevallom apának, hogy te csináltál fel.

- Nem fogja elhinni.

- Nem-e?

- Nem, mert tudja, hogy szentéletű ember vagyok.

- Na húzzál innen el.

----

- Hé! – kapta el a fejét.

- Jó, bocs, bocs! Nem húzom meg többé.

- Ígéred?

- Cserkész becsszó.

- Na jó – helyezkedett el megint.

- Úgy szeretem a hajad – szagolt bele.

- Na – nevette el magát -, engem már nem is?

- Te csak az elengedhetetlen velejárója vagy. Hogyan néznék ki egy sétáló hajtömeggel?

És egy sétáló haj?!

- De Én hogy néznék ki mellette?!

- A haj tudja ezt? – fordult oldalt, és az ölébe kapta a lányt.

- Akár – nevetett rá szerelmesen.

- És ezt? – csókolta meg.

- Erősen kétlem.

- Én is – bólogatott, és ismét megcsókolta.

- Akkor megyünk holnap a buliba? – kérdezte később. – Megígérted! – tette hozzá, _Sam_ csodálkozó arcát látva.

- Én? Ilyet ígértem? Hát bolond vagyok én?

- Úgy tűnik – merült el újra a ruhásszekrényben _Jessica_.

----

Másnap arra ébredt, hogy a szemébe süt a Nap. Türelmetlenül a másik oldalára dobta magát, és megpróbált visszaaludni, de már nem sikerült. Az óra 9:12-t mutatott. Kikászálódott, és az ablakhoz lépett. Tekintetével végigpásztázta a környéket. Egy idősebb nő sétáltatott egy vadászgörényt… - Egy vadászgörényt?! – orrát az ablakhoz nyomva röhögött. – Ne már, csajszi! Inkább vegyél magadnak egy – sajnos az úton elrobogott egy kamion, így nem tudjuk meg, mit ajánlott. Kikocogott a fürdőbe, megfürdött, elégedett képpel megborotválkozott, majd felöltözött, és elsétált a sarkon lévő bisztróba.

- Szia kicsikém. Jó éjszakád volt? – simogatta meg a parkolóban álló fekete autó karosszériáját. – Mit bámulsz? – förmedt rá egy arra járó kisfiúra.

- Az autóhoz beszéltél.

- Nem, dehogy.

- Hallottam.

- Tönkrement a füled az olvasásban – lódított egyet rajta.

Reggeli után (két kávé, kolbászos rántotta) elolvasta az újságot. Furcsaságok után kutatott, de semmi nem keltette fel az érdeklődését. – Már egy hete semmi… - gondolkodott el. – Apáról sincs hír. – felhősödött el a homloka. – Talán mégis fel kellene hívnom – mondta ki hangosan, már az utcán sétálva.

- Magadban beszélsz? – érdeklődött az iménti kiskölyök.

- Húzzál már innen! – kapta fejéhez a kezét, és a hajába túrt. – Ne kövess!

A motelszobába érve ellenőrizte, hogy minden ugyanúgy van-e, ahogy hagyta. Miután látta, hogy nem, odébb rugdalta a küszöbön fekvő takarítónő kivéreztetett hulláját, és letelepedett az asztalhoz, majd tárcsázott.

_- Bobby_?

- Dean, kölyök! Apádról valami hír?

- Épp ezt akartam én is kérdezni.

- Beszéltem egy ottani vadásszal, de napok óta színét se látta.

- Mi a fene történhetett?

- Nem tudom. Te – szólalt meg némi hallgatás után -, próbáltad már…

- Hívtam, nem válaszolt. Másik életet választott. Nem akarom belevonni.

- Úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszel. Én nem tudok most odamenni veled.

- Egyedül is odatalálok! – fortyant fel.

- Tudom, hogyne tudnám! De mégiscsak az apátok! – felelte ingerülten.

- Jól van, jól van. Még gondolkodom rajta. – talpával finoman gyúrogatta a takarítónő puha csípőjét.

- Csak nehogy túl késő legyen.

----

Sam az éjszaka közepén halk neszre ébredt fel. Szíve a torkában dobogott, miközben a nappali felé óvakodott. Babonából megpróbált a hóna alá köpni – ezt minden fontosabb vizsgája előtt megtette. A hónalja száraz maradt, a vizsgái viszont rendre ötössel zárultak. Talán mert a seggét is széttanulta. Sam rájött az összefüggésre; a gimnázium második osztálya óta minden dolgozat előtt elvonult a mosdóba köpködni. Ekkor kapott szárnyra az a – teljesen alaptalan – pletyka, hogy másmilyen szükségleteit elégíti ki ilyenkor, mint amire a helyiség rendszeresítve van. Szerencsére nem tartózkodott eleget abban a közoktatási intézményben, hogy fülébe jusson a szóbeszéd. Mindenesetre egy meglehetősen kemény, 4 dolgozattal fűszerezett napra tisztán emlékezett azóta is: a sokat látott 15 éves kamaszfiúk elismeréssel néztek rá, mikor visszatért a 4. dolgozat előtti szerencsehozásból.

És aznap csattant el az első csók is! – Ahh, Mary-Elizabeth… - merengett el. Az utcáról besütő lámpa fénye megremegett kidolgozott hasizmán, és halk sikkantásokat hallatott. (Sam még mindig nem vette vissza a pólóját a szerencseköpködések után – thank God.) – Felmentése volt tesiből, de a nyelve nem volt lomha! – csettintett halkan. A hang hatására visszatért a jelenbe. Felkapta a pólóját – a lámpafény zokogásban tört ki -, és ideges tekintettel vizslatta a szobát. Végre meglátta a hangforrást: fél fejjel alacsonyabbnak tippelte magánál, és kevésbé vonzónak.

- Biztosan a számítógépekhez sem ért, és olvasni sem szeret! Gondolom van egy régi kocsija, talán még az apjától, és azt bütyköli folyton. Idióta. Na meg a nőket hajtja. Azt én nem szeretem – húzta ki magát, minek következtében némi vakolat hullott a vállaira. – Redvás hobbitlyuk! – szidta magában otthonát. – Nem bírom a nőzéssel járó stresszt. Még jó, hogy itt van nekem Jess – melegedett meg a szíve körül. – Meg is kérem a kezét nemsokára. Mondjuk… ha jól sikerül a meghallgatás hétfőn. Azután.

A behatoló halk kurvaanyázásba fogott, köszönhetően a combja és az asztal sarkának összepuszilkodásának. Sam végre magához tért, és cselekvésre határozta el magát. Idegesen végigsimított a haján, leköpte az állát, és elüvöltötte magát ímigyen: - Maradj, ahol vagy, kisköcsög! – erre rávetette magát, és a padlóra zuhantak. Odaverte a csípőjét, a jogtalanul ott-tartókodó pedig a frissen lezúzott combját, úgyhogy mindketten hangos káromkodásra fakadtak: - **SON OF A BITCH!!**

Ezt mondták. Mind a ketten. Egyszerre. Eskü.

Sam kisagyában kezdett világosság gyúlni. Ezt a lámpafény már végképp mindennek a tetejének vélte, és halk pukkanással eldurrant a feje. A most már feketelyukra hajazó szobát Sam reszkető hangja töltötte be: - Te vagy az… Jézus Krisztus?

- Istenem, nem, te nagyon hülye – csattant a felelet. – Én vagyok az, Dean.

- Dean?

- Dean.

- Dean??

- Na most már elég legyen.

- Ó, testvérem! – borult a nyakába.

- Miért ölelgeted a kaktuszt? – kérdezte csodálkozva Jess, miután felgyújtotta a lámpát. A kezében tartott kétlövetűt most a falnak támasztotta.

- Azt hittem csak nem borotválkozott ezt a strici – sziszegte. – Anyám, hogy fog ez holnap fájni! – pityeredett el.

- Biztos, hogy ő a testvérem? – fordult a lányhoz Dean. – Te kevesebbet sírsz. Egyébként Dean vagyok, szia. Na, mi a helyzet? – mérte végig.

- Húzzál a picsába.

- Oké – fordult megszeppenve öccséhez, hogy segítsen végre neki. – Beszélnünk kell – súgta a fülébe, miközben lecuppantotta a kaktuszról. Sam nyakán az erek érdekesen kidagadtak.

- Nem hallottam, mit mondtál, te fasz?! Bocs, hogy káromkodom, de éppen az összes pórusomból egyszerre távolítottak el ilyen kis szúrós micsákat - kóválygott a feje. – Maj' megnézem a neten, most nem jut eszembe, miafaszom a neve.

- Kaktusz? – érdeklődött az ajtóból Jess.

- Ja, ja, igazad lehet – bólogatott kábán.

- Azt mondtam, beszélnünk kell – szűrte a fogai között a szót Dean.

- Beszélj te a jó édes – tüsszögött a mondat végén Jess.

- Na, na, na – kérte ki magának Dean. – Hol a kezed?

- Szeretnéd, hogy ott legyen – mondta fejét felszegve a lány.

- Dean, öcsém – sírta el magát most már komolyan Sam, és a nyakába kapaszkodott -, teljesen leamortizáltál, és most a nőmre is ráhajtottál! Mit képzelsz magadról, mondd? Ezért a Pokolra fogsz jutni, az biztos. És bele fogsz keverni minket azoknak a kurva angyaloknak meg a démonoknak a háborújába, ahogy az a szar szemét Dan Brown könyvének címében megírta, rohadjon meg ott, ahol van.

- Te tanítottad ilyen csúnya beszédre? – nézett szigorúan Jessicára.

- Angyalok és démonok? – kérdezett vissza.

- Bebasz… vágta a fejét, mikor földet értünk – nyugtatta meg.

- Nem is vágtam be – ellenkezett Sam.

- Apa eltűnt. El kell jönnöd velem. Érted, te kis hülye? És nem vezetheted az autót – hajolt a füléhez, és tagoltan beszélt.

- Jó, megyek – állt fel. Kicsit megszédült, de szerencsére olyan magas volt, hogy nem tudott hosszában végigvágódni a padlón, így csak arccal a szemközti falnak csapódott, és végigfolyt rajta. Végül a felsőteste a falon maradt, a lábai pedig kinyújtva a földön hevertek. Jessica elképedt arccal nézett szerelmére; Dean a fél karját odaadta volna egy fényképezőgépért.

- Azt hiszem ráérünk reggel indulni – karolta derékon a lányt, és kifelé menet leoltotta a villanyt.


End file.
